


Doctor, Doctor, Give Me The News

by Bunnywest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Medical Kink, Peter's actually a doctor, Roleplay, Speculum use, but medical school never prepared him for this, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: When Stiles first bought it up, Peter could honestly say it had never occurred to him to play doctor, not like this. Stiles had gaped at him in disbelief.  ”Well, we’re definitely doing it, then,” he’d declared. “I’ll just turn up at your office one afternoon, and you can seduce me under the guise of medical care.”Peter had snorted, saying “So, Helen will just call me and tell me you’re there for a dicking?”Stiles shook his head. “Nah. I’ll come up with a fake name, and we’ll take it from there.”





	Doctor, Doctor, Give Me The News

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write anything for Kinktober, but I had a perfectly good Doctor Peter Hale left over from the [Bachelor AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121681/chapters/37661921), and *somebody* mentioned that day two was medical play, and, well. Here we are.  
> This is set not long after our boys left the Bachelor mansion.  
> I lay the blame squarely at the feet of [Twisted_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind) , who squealed so loudly at the thought of medical kink, I couldn't disappoint her.

 

Peter sighs, and looks at the clock. It’s only three pm, but his afternoon is clear and he’s looking forwards to leaving early, getting home to Stiles. After leaving the Bachelor house, they’d moved in together without even discussing it, and it still gives him a thrill to think of the younger man sitting in their house, chewing on a pen as he taps away on his laptop, working on his next novel. He’ll probably be wearing those thick rimmed glasses that Peter can’t seem to get enough of.

He’s interrupted from his musings when his phone buzzes. It’s Helen, his receptionist. “Doctor Hale, there’s a young man here, insisting that he needs to see you.” Helen’s voice sounds slightly strangled.

Peter groans. “If it’s not an existing patient, I’m not seeing him.”

“I really think you should make an exception, Doctor Hale,” she insists. It’s the second time she’s called him Doctor Hale, and that piques Peter’s interest, because Helen never uses his title, has been calling him Peter for the last five years.

“I should, should I? Why would that be, Helen?”

She’s barely holding back laughter as she chokes out, “It’s a Mr Lovin, Dr Hale. First name Needsome.”

Oh. Ohhhhhh. It all clicks into place – Peter’s been expecting this, ever since Stiles bought it up a few weeks back, asking him as they were curled up in bed, “Have you ever played doctor?”  

Peter can feel himself grinning as he says “In that case, send him in. And Helen? Take the afternoon off, and lock the door behind you.”

He hangs up the phone and goes to the closet in his office, pulling out a fresh white coat. He doesn’t wear them normally, but he has a feeling this patient will appreciate it. He’s just finished draping his stethoscope round his neck when there’s knock at the door.

“Come in,” Peter says, keeping his tone brisk.

The door opens, and Stiles comes in, shuffling his feet and biting his lip. “Hello, doctor, thank you for seeing me,” he mumbles shyly, staring at the floor. He’s adorable.

“You’re lucky, I had a vacant spot. Now how can I help you?”

Stiles remains staring fixedly at the floor, whispering, “This is embarrassing,” and Peter could almost believe he's shy, he plays it so well.

Peter makes a sound of disapproval, before saying,” Mr Lovin, I’m an extremely busy man, and you’ve come here without an appointment. If you’re not going to tell me what the problem is, how am I going to help you?”

Stiles slinks over to the chair and sits down with a defeated air. “That’s just it, doctor. I don’t know if you _can_ help. And it’s – it’s _sexual_.” He whispers the last word, glancing around as if he expects someone to be listening in.

Peter thinks briefly that if Stiles ever gets sick of writing, he could always act. He sits in the chair next to Stiles, and puts one hand lightly under the other man’s chin, tilting his face up so he can see him. “Needsome, whatever it is, you can tell me. There’s no need to be shy about your body.”

Stiles raises his eyes to meet Peter’s gaze, and Peter sees him biting back a grin. “’I have a problem with my new boyfriend.”

Peter leans forwards and takes Stiles’s hand, a comforting gesture. " Can you be more specific?”

Stiles only hesitates for a moment before blurting out, “He’s too big!”

Peter frowns. “Big? Do you mean he has a larger than average penis?”

Stiles nods vigorously, holding his hands apart in demonstration, and Peter has to stop himself from snorting. Instead he takes Stiles's hands, moving them another couple of inches apart. “Like that?”

“Uh huh. But thick too, like, really meaty.”

Peter hums. “I don’t see how that’s a problem. In fact, it sounds like you’re a lucky young man.”

“You’d think, but every time he…” Stiles bites his lip, “Y’know, _penetrates_ me, it’s such a struggle, and I’m worried I’ll always be too tight for him. Is there anything I can do?”

Peter allows himself a small smile. “As it happens, you’ve come to the right person. I’m rather generously endowed myself, and I have plenty of experience in preparing tight little holes like yours. Undress and get up on the table, hands and knees, please.”

Stiles strips off quickly but he stops, standing next to the exam table. “What are you going to do?”

Peter snaps on a glove, and holds up a speculum. “First, I’m going finger you open nice and slow, teach your body to open up. Then I’m going to stretch you wide  with this speculum, take a look inside, make sure everything’s healthy and you haven’t been damaged by the earlier penetration. After that, I’m going to finger you some more until your ass is nice and loose, training those muscles to relax. By the time I send you home, your hole will be ready for your partner to slip right inside.”

Stiles swallows audibly. “That sounds like a lot of stretching.” Peter would almost think he was reluctant, if he didn’t see the way Stiles’s cock is already hardening at his words.

“It is,” Peter agrees, “But it’s for your own good. Trust me,” he adds with a predatory smile. “I’m a doctor.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Stiles first bought it up, Peter could honestly say it had never occurred to him to play doctor, not like this. Stiles had gaped at him in disbelief.  ”Well, we’re definitely doing it, then,” he’d declared. “I’ll just turn up at your office one afternoon, and you can seduce me under the guise of medical care.”

Peter had snorted, saying “So, Helen will just call me and tell me you’re there for a dicking?”

Stiles shook his head. “Nah. I’ll come up with a fake name, and we’ll take it from there.”

Stiles was so keen on the idea, Peter had agreed. He’d thought it would probably be ridiculous, and Stiles would never be able to keep up the façade, but here he is, proving Peter wrong. Stiles is on his hands and knees on the table, glancing back over his shoulder with wide eyes. “Are you – are you going to put that in me?” he whimpers, nodding at the speculum. And damned if that doesn’t make Peter’s cock perk up and take notice.

“Not right away, I promise, “Peter soothes. “I’ll soften up that lovely little muscle first, massage it until it’s nice and loose, and then we’ll move onto bigger things.”

“Yes, _Doctor,_ ” Stiles breathes out and _oh_ , that definitely makes Peter's cock take notice. He’s never had that reaction to anyone calling him by his title before, thank god, but when Stiles does it, it’s something else again.

“I’ll just take a quick look first, see what we’re dealing with.”  Stiles nods, and Peter places one hand on his hip to hold him in place. With his other hand he runs a finger down the crack of Stiles’s ass, ghosting over his hole. “Legs a little wider please, I really can’t see at all.”  Stiles meekly parts his knees, spreading himself wider, and Peter notes that Stiles is completely hard now. Peter doesn’t blame him – he’s in the same position, his pants suddenly uncomfortably tight. Peter puts a hand on each cheek and spreads Stiles wide, and he can see his hole, pink and inviting. “Your boyfriend’s a lucky man. This is an exceptionally pretty ass you have. Looks healthy enough from the outside. When’s the last time you had intercourse?”

“Three days, docto -oh!” Stiles gasps as Peter dribbles cold lube down his crack.  Peter follows the lube up with a finger, slipping it deep into Stiles’s ass in one swift motion.

“You really are a tight little thing, aren’t you?” he murmurs. “I’m amazed anything can get up there.”

Stiles lets out a tiny groan as Peter pistons his finger in and out, in and out, twisting it and spreading the lube as he does so. He’s quick to add a second finger, and when Stiles makes a choked noise of protest, he shushes him, saying, “I’m just getting started, no need to fuss.”

He fingers Stiles open quickly and efficiently, soaking up the groans and whimpers that he’s drawing out of his young patient. When he’s three fingers deep, Peter presses in as far as he can, causing Stiles’s breath to hitch. He withdraws his hand and hums. “Well there doesn’t seem to be a problem with a basic stretch, so there’s that at least.” Stiles makes an indignant noise at the loss of Peter’s fingers, but Peter ignores it.

He palms Stiles’s ass cheeks wide, tilting his hips this way and that, before sighing. “I really need you to stay still for this,” he says, as if he’s not the one moving Stiles to and fro. The power rush he’s getting from this is incredible, and his cock’s pulsing with want. “I think we’d do better if you rolled over and laid on your back for me. Quickly now, before it all closes up and we have to start again.” 

Stiles obediently rolls over onto his back, and Peter grabs him by the ankles and drags him down to the edge of the bed, expertly slotting his feet into the stirrups attached to the bed. Stiles is hard and leaking, his cock bobbing against his stomach. Peter wraps one hand around it and pumps, slow and steady, just the way Stiles likes.  
“Doctor, what are you doing? I don’t think  -“ Stiles’s protests are cut off when Peter places a finger across his lips.

“If we want to get you open, you need to be relaxed. This will relax you. Standard medical procedure,” he lies, continuing to work his hand up and down, stopping only to add more lube. It feels strange, touching Stiles with the glove on, but Stiles is arching up into it and his breathing’s coming faster, so Peter knows he’s enjoying it. He tightens his grip and instructs Stiles, ”Get yourself off on my hand,  keep going until you ejaculate.”

Stiles moans then, loud and genuine. “Holy shit, you’re good at this.” Peter schools his expression so his face is dispassionate, and jacks Stiles off a little faster. When Stiles comes, it’s fast and loud and messy, and he pants like he’s run a mile.

“Very good.” Peter strips off the come covered glove and uses a wet wipe to clean Stiles’ belly. “I think you’re ready now.” He adjusts the stirrups and after gloving up again, goes back to fingering Stiles open. “Oh yes, it’s already easier to get inside you,” he comments, going straight to three fingers, secretly enjoying Stiles’s squeal of protest. “Lovely,” he breathes, as Stiles’s ass pulses and grabs around his fingers . “Such a hungry hole. Made to have things put inside it.’

Stiles blushes, lying naked and exposed with his legs spread wide, and damn, he looks delicious. Peter’s tempted to throw the whole charade aside for a second and just fuck Stiles right there on the table, but he manages to rein himself in. He subtly presses the palm of one hand against his straining cock and adopts his most professional tone. “This next part may be uncomfortable for you, but you must remember, it’s only to help you, so just lie there like a good boy and take it.”

He takes his fingers out of Stiles’s now open hole, grabs the speculum, and drizzles lube all over it, before sliding it in with no warning. Stiles swears and tries to twist away, but Peter lays a steadying hand on his belly, holding him in place. “Breathe deep, I’m opening it up now.”

He presses the lever on the side and there’s a click, then another and another as he gradually works the tool to its widest setting and locks it in place. Stiles's eyes widen and he whines as his mouth opens and closes in speechless protest, like a fish dragged from the water. Peter thinks it might be too much at first, but then he sees that Stiles is leaking precome steadily, hips twitching upwards. Peter rubs a gloved finger around the rim of the gaping hole before him, then bends down and peers inside.

“Let’s check this out, make sure you don’t have any abrasions caused by your partner’s size,” he murmurs, taking in the twitching, pink, inner flesh and the stretched rim. He slips two fingers in effortlessly and finds Stiles’s prostate. He rubs over it a few times, causing Stiles to buck his hips up and cry out “Doctor!”

Peter’s so into this right now. He rubs gloved fingers over Stiles’s prostate a little more, before asking, “Does your partner make it good for you, when he penetrates you? Does he make sure to stimulate you here?”  He massages the sweet spot, taking note of how Stiles’s cock blurts out precome every time he rubs over it.

“Yes!” Stiles cries out desperately. Peter withdraws his hand, and then flicks the button that will collapse the speculum, sliding it smoothly out. Stiles’s hole gapes and flutters, and Peter presses four fingers in, twisting them this way and that.

“See how nice and open you are, now? You should be able to take your partner no problem.” He hesitates for just a beat. “At least, I think so.”

Stiles props himself up on his elbows, brow furrowed. “You think so? Are you sure we’ve done everything we can?” He asks, biting his lip and not looking Peter in the eye. “I mean, isn’t there a way to make sure?”

Peter raises a brow. “What do you mean, exactly?”

Stiles casts a pointed glance at the bulge in Peter’s pants. “Didn’t you say you were big? Maybe you could…could see if you fit, like a test run. Just for health reasons,” he adds, and the way he gazes at Peter, heated and hungry, has Peter’s own cock leaking and throbbing.

“Are you suggesting I penetrate you?” Peter crosses his arms and aims a hard stare at Stiles, trying his best to stay in control.

 Stiles nods. “I mean, how is it different than you fingering me? It’s still just your body going inside mine. _Please_ Doctor Hale? I just…I want you to fuck me wide open, so I’m _gaping_ when I leave here.”

Peter groans, and his hands are unbuckling his pants in a matter of seconds. He grabs the lube and coats his cock quickly, positions himself between Stiles’s spread legs, and slams home, making Stiles grunt with the impact. Stiles is hot around his cock, and it takes everything he has not to come right then and there. Stiles grins at him, and breathes out, “ _So big_ , Doctor Hale.”

“Dammit, Stiles,“ Peter hisses as he grasps Stiles by the hips and drives in again and again, fast and furious, desperate for relief.  Stiles’s body opens so easily for him, and Peter grunts every time he presses into the velvety flesh. Stiles moans and wraps a hand round his own cock, stroking himself in time with Peter’s thrusts, and it’s not long before Peter slams in deep one last time, panting and shaking as he lets loose a flood of hot come.

Stiles strips his cock quickly and spills over his hand, groaning. Peter leans forward, arms propping him on either side of Stiles, breathing heavily. Stiles leans up and steals a kiss. “Holy shit, Peter,” he says when their lips part. “I mean, holy shit. So fucking hot.”

Peter nuzzles Stiles’s throat and mumbles a “Mhmm.”  He pulls out slowly, causing Stiles to whine at the loss. “It was.”

“When can we do it again?”

Peter eyes Stiles, considering. “We can’t, not here.”

Stiles tilts his head, curious. “Why not?”

“Because this is my workplace, Stiles. If I started doing this here regularly, I’d get hard any time anyone called me Doctor. Also, I need to be able to look my receptionist in the eye.”

Stiles sighs. “So, we don’t get to play ?”

Peter grins, wide and hungry. “I didn’t say that, sweet boy. Lucky for you, I can be persuaded to make house calls.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: I just realized, this is my one hundredth fanfic.   
> I'm not sure if I should be pleased or ashamed - I swear I had plans for something more profound than this.


End file.
